


Give me love

by NinjaKiti (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NinjaKiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone, he had actually left. Fucking Gallagher’s. Fuck him especially. I don’t know why it took Mandy by surprise, or why it took me by surprise, we all knew he would eventually fuck off to WestPoint. What he didn’t expect though was it to hurt so badly, it wasn’t that he would miss the redhead in anyway, because that was gay. But so was he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need help

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is probably better than the other thing I was writing up, I couldn't word things right for it. So I decided to start something new to help give me some ideas.

Gallagher was leaving in two weeks to New York, and Mickey was too much of a coward to go and ask him to stay, he probably wouldn’t though. Especially after hearing the news, Mickey was also due to get married just after his Gallagher left to get his ass shot off. All he can think about is the hurt in his eyes when he confronted him about it, after he told them they were done for real this time. That he was straight now, that his Dad had fixed him. The worst part wasn’t getting the news himself though, it was when Ian believed what he had said. Now he sits in a broken down abandoned building with a bottle of Vodka drinking away his problems. Thinking maybe, just maybe, if he keeps reaching the bottom of the bottles everything will go back to the way they were before fucking Terry walked in. He was either going to kill him or himself for this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Mickey ending it again, Ian finally gave up, finally let him believe the words that poured from his mouth. He didn’t give two shits about him and he made it very clear.  
He walked home at the slowest pace, he didn’t think it possible. When he got home he went upstairs and fell onto his bed ignoring Lip. He didn’t want to talk about it, or talk at all, or think, or breathe. He may as well be dead, but he knew this was coming, knew that Mickey would get too scared of feeling anything other than hatred or fear of his father. Terry Fucking Milkovich, this was all his fault.   
Mandy called him, he knew she would. After he had run off before answering her question “Will you come with me to Mickey’s wedding?” he knew she would ask why he had ran, and if he would. He stared at the phone and his breathing started stuttering, he calmed down a bit before picking up the phone.

“He-“Mandy cut him off before he could finish the first word

“The fuck, why did you leave, I was talking to you.” when Ian didn’t answer for a few moments she continued “are you okay?” he snapped out of it and said

“M’fine, but I can’t go, I need to pack and say my goodbyes to my family.” She didn’t reply for a few moments and then “Where are you going?”

“WestPoint.” He answered simply, she hung up and he was scared that he hurt her more than he had intended, it wasn’t her fault that her brother was a douche.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mandy was crying and he was nearing drunk. “What happened?” he slurred as he sat on her bed next to her “Who m’I killing?” he slurred. “Nobody” she said it hushed but her voice cracked causing it to be a bit louder.

“Then, then why are you pouting about?” he was worried about his little sister, she was the only sibling he actually gave a shit about, and now she was crying “It’s Ian, he’s-“ she cut herself off and that’s when it hit Mickey. “What’d he do to you?” he almost whispered, pain filled his eyes, he hurt his Gallagher by protecting him, again. “He’s leaving, finally going to WestPoint.” Mickey froze, he couldn’t move if he wanted to, if his life depended on it the words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them “I’ll fix him.” He almost regretted it, almost. He got up and got up and walked surprisingly well to his room and propped a chair up to the door before flopping onto his bed. What was he doing? Gallagher wasn’t going to do shit for him now, he had fucked him up good this time, and it was out of his control. So least he thought it was. He opened the window and passed out on his bed curled in a ball fighting back tears. Milkovich’s didn’t cry no matter what.

The next day Mickey crawled out his bedroom window and made his way to the Gallagher’s. He couldn’t bring himself to go to the door and ended up pacing at the bottom of the steps, until he heard footsteps. That’s when he decided to walk up to the door. He knocked rather loudly and heard somebody yell “Hold your fucking horses!” he was met with Fi, when she saw who it was her face dropped ever so slightly, did his Gallagher tell them all? That thought was wiped when she said “Who owes what?” he waited a few moments before asking after Ian, and assuring her nobody owed him jack.

When Ian walked out his face hardened, he closed the door behind him “The fuck do you want Mickey? You got anything else to add?” he went to walk away, immediately regretting coming over. Something tugged inside of him screaming to just run, he couldn’t do it.   
“Came to -“Ian cut him off “I don’t want to hear it, you made it clear that I wasn’t your type anymore. I’m not dealing with this shit anymore, I stayed by and obeyed you and you still say I’m nothing, that we never were anything. Well fuck you too.” Ian turned around and opened the door to walk back in just as Lip was walking out.  
Lip gave him a death glare “Just fuck off, you hurt him enough-“ Now Mickey was going to speak, get a fucking word in “Lip, I came to fucking apologize, not to rub it in his fucking face” Mickey paused taking in a deep breath “ I need your help though” Lip stared at him blankly “Fuck off” Lip went to walk away but Mickey grabbed his shoulder “ I know for damn sure you don’t want him getting his dumbass shot off in a fucking warzone, I need your help. Do you think I would ask it if there was another option?”Lip finally agreed to help him, it had to happen before he was forced to marry that fucking whore.


	2. Missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with Mickey in the latest episode. God I hate him right now. Anyways, heres the next chapter, sorry if it isn't any good.

The words rang through his head and he wanted nothing more than to kill Mickey himself, or more like Terry. “And Mickey’s getting married to some whore he knocked up.” Maybe it was time he got over himself, Mickey never had feelings, he was just obsessed with him. He was leaving, finally going on with his dream, at least that’s what he told everybody trying to avoid the truth. Truth was, he was just ditching Chicago and hopefully getting on with his life, forgetting everything that had to do with anything here, maybe he’d go to New York still. Probably, keep the lie close.

He was lying on his bed staring at the wall when Lip walked in, there was a few moments of silence before Ian coughed out “What d’you need?”

“Mandy’s crying,” Lip stated as if Ian hadn’t known, he was harsher than he needed plus Mandy had done nothing to him “Mickey told me.” That’s what made Ian tense up, and Lip saw it. Lip had always known, but he hadn’t known how much Mickey meant, still didn’t.

“And?” Ian said trying to sound nonchalant about it “You care about him.” Lip quipped out making him jump up and shove his brother into the wall “That doesn’t mean shit” he sounded more like Mickey, his tone o low it was dangerous. “He cares about you, you know.” He continued “He doesn’t, he made it pretty clear.” He said waving his arm around his face to pull the attention to his bruised face. “Just fuck off.” Ian said before letting go of his brother and leaving the room and running down the stair, he was fighting back tears as he made his way to the Kash and Grab and Linda just gave him the whiskey, she had taken one look at him and knew something was up not even bothering to ask, she knew Ian well enough that this wasn’t normal ‘got the shit beat out of me’ look. He had left flashing Linda a reassuring look before heading to the roof where he found Mickey the first time. Before Mickey had gone and got engaged but after Terry caught them, where he had been shooting some ugly doll refusing to acknowledge his existence.   
He just sat against one of the randomly placed walls on the building starring at the sky occasionally taking a gulp of the drink he held. He just wanted to forget, and he knew this would help.

It was now nearing dark and he hadn’t even moved and he was still propped up against the wall, still staring at the starless sky. The only difference now was he wasn’t all there, his bottle was empty and he didn’t know if he was even able to stand let alone walk home. Nobody knew about this place either, except Mickey, and he didn’t give a shit so he had to get up.  
When he stood he was surprised at how he was able to walk right now, it wasn’t exactly a straight line, but he could walk. He stumbled to the roof door and nearly fell trying to get it open, once it opened he managed to get down the stairs while holding onto the rail as if he let go he would die, maybe he would. The person at the bottom of the stairs that let him in shot a look at him before realizing he was drunk, the guy stabled him and got him going in the right direction, even he knew something was wrong considering Ian never showed up or left the place drunk. Never. Once.   
He made his way home getting screamed at by people who kept nearly hitting him, he always responded by flipping them off. He made it to his house surprisingly alive and belongings intact. The sun had finished setting and it was dark outside except the few working streetlights when he fell through the front door kicking it closed behind him. Fi was working nights at the club and Debbie was hanging out at Sheila’s with Liam, she’d been doing that a lot lately. Carl was with his equally psycho friend Hank. The house empty except him and Lip and he just ignored Lip. He went upstairs falling a couple times before falling into bed and passing out, tear running down his cheeks. 

The next day when he woke up he heard the commotion downstairs, his head hurt a bit but not enough for him to really care. Everybody must’ve come home last night or this morning because of what he remembered nobody was home when he got home. He went to take a piss but ran into Lip in the hallway causing him to sigh, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with him right now but at the same time he wanted an excuse to punch somebody. If it was his brother, oh well. He tried to push past him but he wouldn’t get out of his way. “What the fuck is your problem?” he snapped at him rather loudly not completely intentional  
“You need to talk to him,” Lip said plainly, he just glared at him before trying to push past him again  
“Not happening, now move.” Lip continued “No, do you even remember last night?” He asked already knowing the answer “You came home already drunk and raided the fridge of what alcohol was left before stumbling upstairs…. Once you got on your bed you started crying, and all I could was stare. The last thing I want is to see you so sad, so go talk to him or get over him.” Lip paused and stared into his eyes “I don’t need you fucking off to the army to get your ass shot off out of spite.” With that he walked away and left Ian standing there dumbstruck.  
He snapped out of it and left the house.

_________________________________________________________________________~*~___________________________________________________________________________

He met up with Lip a couple days later “I thought you said you were going to help?” he had started out with, Lip just stood there in confusion before saying “He’s not with you?” one of his eyebrows shot up “No.” Lips eyes widened “He hasn’t been home in days, that’s when Mickey ran. He panicked, his Gallagher was missing, that was something he couldn’t take. He went and checked the Kash and grab asking after him “He hasn’t shown up for work for days, neither have you.” Linda had said. Mickey went to all of their normal spots and there not so regular spots. 

He looked for Ian all day, it was dark again before he went back to Lip. “Nobody has heard any of him for days.” Mickey says chewing in his lip, Lip doesn’t help at all “I can’t find ‘em either, and now Fi is worrying. Shit! Shit shit shit. “Fuck!” Mickey yelled “Shit, fucking hell!” he kept on yelling, Lip just stared at him, once he had calmed down a bit Lip said “It’s time to get the police involved.” He eyed him, and a much as Milkovich’s hated the police, he couldn’t picture Ian getting hurt, not his Gallagher. This wasn’t happening, no, not at all. 

Lip had called the police and Tony showed up, he was at the Gallagher house and the little redheaded girl – Debbie, yeah, that was her name – was crying her eyes out as Tony interrogated each of them, when it got to his turn he kept stumbling over his own word which had confused the one they call Fi. Once Tony left Mickey went and got high under the El, it was the only thing that made him semi-happy. All he could think about were the last word he had said to Ian, more like the last thing he’d done to the Gallagher. Now if he ends up dead he’ll have to remember the last thing he did was beat the shit out of him.

__________________________________________________________________________~*~__________________________________________________________________________

He was stumbling down the street towards his house; he hadn’t been there in what? He left there this morning, yesterday morning, it was like three in the morning. Fi should be home in a few hours.  
He went to go into his house when he heard a gunshot; it was nothing new in their neighborhood. At least until he saw the blood, he had been shot. The pain hit him in waves and he fell to the ground and screamed out in pain holding his gut where he had been shot. What he didn’t expect was Mickey to be the one to run out of the house “He’s back!” He shouted into the house before realizing the amount of blood “Shit! Stay with me Firecrotch, you can’t leave again. Call an ambulance! Now!” He shouted. Was he imagining things, or was Mickey really here by his side “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!” Ian shouted, holy shit this hurt. This was real. Mickey was panicking above him, he was putting pressure on the wound, Ian grabbed his free hand and held Mickey’s, the older boy didn’t protest. In fact, he was crying.


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the next chapter. It's kind of a filler and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be a filler to, but this stuff needs to happen before I can continue much further.

Shit Firecrotch, shit.” He heard the ambulance down the street, Lip and Fiona slid down next to his Gallagher obviously on the same page as Mickey freaking out. Once the ambulance got there Mickey jumped in with him ignoring Fiona’s protests, it was Lip who got her to stop screaming as the doors closed. Ian was sliding in and out of conciseness; anytime he opened his eyes Mickey would send him a reassuring smile. The EMT’s loaded him out, Ian hadn’t woken up for a few moments. He had been rushed into emergency surgery and he wasn’t taking it well “Let me see him!” Mickey yelled at the nurse that was walking out of the room “I’m sorry but he is in surgery, you can sit on the bench-“Mickey cut her off “Is he going to be ok?” he almost whispered, almost. The nurse tried flashing him a smile putting her hand on his shoulder, he pulled away before she answered “We don’t know yet, the gunshot doesn’t seem to be all that’s wrong. We’re doing our best to get him stable.” And with that Mickey sat on the bench.

Now he was pacing back and forth, he couldn’t stand to sit any longer, it just wasn’t happening. That’s when all the Gallagher’s except Frank and the child that couldn’t possibly be his, except it was. Lip walked over to him “Any news?” he looked like someone had shot his puppy, well, Firecrotch was always like a like a lost dog. Was, Is, he is going to be fine. He was going to go fuck off t o the army and be fine, right? He didn’t want to think of that but, he preferred that over Gallagher dying. Fuck, he preferred everything over Gallagher dying. Even getting himself killed at his father’s hands, but he had to push those thoughts to the side, this was all his doing. At least most of it.

 

“He’s in a stable condition now, but-“the nurse had walked out and Mickey jumped up and cut her off “What’s wrong with him?” he said a little too quickly, he regretted coming here. He needed to leave, especially when the nurse had said “He’s in a coma, he had a concussion before he was” she paused, it look like it hurt her to say “before he was shot, he also has several broken ribs and a fractured leg. I’m sorry. “She continued with “You may go and visit him but don’t be surprised if he doesn’t wake up or respond.” She walked away trying not to make eye contact.  
The Gallagher’s flooded into the room, he just stood there awestruck. He didn’t know if he could face him, definitely not with people watching, people who cared. He began to walk away trying to shake the thought of him being hurt and helpless laying in the hospital bed, that wasn’t something he wanted to see. But of course Lip couldn’t let that happen.  
“Where are you going?” He had asked causing Mickey to freeze “At least say goodbye, “ Mickey thought that was fucking stupid, the guy wasn’t even awake, he didn’t say anything because he really didn’t feel like arguing, he just walked towards the room. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea, he took a deep breath and entered the room “Fuck,” he said under his breath a little louder than intended. The Gallagher was lying on the bed with pretty much his entire torso rapped in white; between the ribs and shot he needed it. That wasn’t why Mickey gasped, it was then that he had seen the dark colored bruises that were scattered across his face and pretty much any exposed skin. He was going to kill whoever decided to make his Gallagher their punching bag.

He was running and he couldn’t shake the image of Ian laying there all broken, he ran to his house. He hadn’t been there since he Gallagher went missing, eleven days he had been missing, eleven days. He was due to get married in just a week, he couldn’t take it. Mandy stared at him as he ran through the house and crashed onto his bed. Mandy walked up to his door and watched him; he just laid there staring at the ceiling. She had no idea what was going on “What the fuck is wrong with you?” she’d never seen her brother like this, he was a rock that only felt anger. He doesn’t just up and changes like this, nobody does. Something went terribly wrong. That’s the excuse she had in her head for going and laying next to him on his bed, ho tears ran down his cheeks, he didn’t whimper or shake. It just proved he couldn’t hold them in. “Who do I got ta’ kill?” she laughed, a small smirk snuck onto his face, she knew that was as close to a smile or laugh she was going to get out of him. That was also why she was surprised when he actually answered “Nobody.” She had been through this routine a thousand times only reversed “What’s the fuck is wrong with you then?” being nice in the Milkovich house was almost unheard of and this was what it was. He ended up scowling at her “Surprised you don’t already-“ that’s when the phone rang. Mandy answered and her face dropped “I’ll be there in five, “ she turned to Mickey “Ian’s in a coma.” He already knew and the news still hurt to hear. “Will you come with me?” she asked “No.” he said plainly, he couldn’t see him again. She pouted before her face turned a faint red “Please, I don’t want to face him alone” and with that they left.

Four days later Mickey was at the hospital by himself sitting on the bed with Gallagher, he went to walk out before he heard screaming behind him, he turned around almost instantaneously. It was Ian, he shot out of the bed before grabbing his side and falling to the floor. ‘Shi- owww” a nurse ran into the room nearly knocking Mickey over “It’s ok” he kept screaming and the nurse looked a little sympathetic before giving him a shot. He had stopped screaming and almost fell over, a couple more nurses flew into the room and helped them lift him back into the bed, they hooked up an IV with what he assumed was a pretty strong painkiller. “I just sedated him and he should pass out within the next minute or so. You can talk to him now” Gallagher stared at him confused and slurred some unintelligible words, Mickey sat next to him and held his hand. “Don’t you worry, everthing’ll be alright. Promise.” He hoped he’d be able to keep the promise, he laid on the bed next to the Gallagher. “Love you” Ian had slurred out and Mickey’s eyes widened, it had to be the meds, just simply had to be. After what he had done to him, that couldn’t be true.


	4. The Wedding

When he woke up Mickey was laying there on the bed next to him, he couldn’t help but smile even though it hurt. He wiggled a little, wrapping an arm around Mickey and next thing he knew Mickey shot out of bed and stared wide eyed at Ian. “The fu- you’re awake.” He stared at him already missing the heat, if he concentrated he could still feel Mickey lying with him. “Yeah, why are you here?” He generally didn’t know. “What do you mean, you were gone for a week and a half and then get shot and you only wonder why I’m here?” Mickey had snapped at him “What do you mean, I was only gone for a day. “ He didn’t want to tell Mickey he was going out to get drunk. It seemed like he still was angry at him, and he couldn’t understand why. “Fuck you.” Mickey left the room and he just watched the door thinking maybe he’d come back. He didn’t.

Lip walked in later that day “Hey, you’re awake!” He was surprised, “How long was I out of it?” his brother stared at him before asking “Why did you leave?” “I don’t remember.” It took Lip all of two seconds to realize that Ian wasn’t lying, not about this. “Shit dude, you were gone for a week and a half. Where the fuck did you go?” he just laid there staring confused at his brother “I was only gone for a day, max.” lip continued “Once you got back we heard a gunshot outside, Mickey was the one who saw you. You do know he cares about you, right?” they sat in silence for a while, it seemed like a few minutes but it had been two hours. “Hey, I gotta go help Fi, they told me you can be released tomorrow. We’ll come and get you then.” Lip left and it made Ian feel lonely. 

That night he hadn’t been able to get much sleep, anytime he closed his eyes he could see himself being beaten, somebody came by and broke up the fight. He was screaming at the people, once they left he had helped Ian up, got him pointed in the right direction. Who was that person, why was he helping Ian of all people? All Ian wanted was a drink now; he felt like he was turning into Frank, maybe he was. Drinking away his problems was all he did, and now it was getting him put in the hospital. He closed his eyes again and remembers leaving the house, he remembers sitting under the El drinking. He remembers somebody walking up to him with a bat saying “Oh look, it’s the faggot.” and after that, nothing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up to Lip shaking him, at some point he made it to the Gallagher’s house and fell into Ian’s bed “C’mon, I’m going to go get Ian, you should come with.” Mickey got up and pulled on a shirt that was probably Ian’s. He really didn’t care though.

“He’s fine, miner amnesia. He took a blow to the head at the beginning it looks like. Give it a month and he should be back to normal. Have a good day.” The nurse had said, it made Mickey sick to the stomach, he needed to know who had done this. He scowled at the nurse as they walked away. Lip helped support Ian as they walked home, at some point Ian almost fell and grabbed onto Mickey, once he was stabled again he let go and Mickey wished he never did. They saw Iggy on the way, he just stared at Ian until Mickey gave him a death glare. The fuck was he looking at? He had walked away and Mickey knew something was up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first two days at home were fast, and then it came to Mickey’s wedding. That day Ian didn’t say a word, he just sat quite and nobody questioned him except Fi. She kept trying to strike up conversations with him until she was finally fed up with his shit “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he looked up at here, he was sitting at the table eating cereal. He didn’t respond and this just made her angrier “What is going on that’s so bad you won’t speak?” he went to open his mouth before Lip cut in “Just leave him the fuck alone, Fi.” He had snapped at her “Then you tell me.” Lip had looked at Ian asking for permission, he nodded to his brother and Lip opened his mouth and closed it again thinking of how he should word what he was going to say. It was defiantly important, but instead he just said “Mickey’s getting married this afternoon.” Fi looked at Ian with a look of confusion “and this matters how?” lip sighed, she was seriously clueless “That’s it, that’s what’s going on.” She stood there for a few moments before piecing it together “Shit.” She patted him on the back “Are you going?” she asked, he looked at her, he really didn’t want to but he was leaving once he was healed so… maybe he should. Lip stared at him waiting for an answer. “I guess.” They both looked kind of surprised, Fi decided that she felt bad “You don’t have to, I mean, you don’t need to put yourself through that. Not after what’s already happened in the past two weeks.” He got up and went to his room.

It was time to leave and all the Gallaghers were in nice clothes, or at least clean ones. Mickey had been ignoring Ian since he got home and he knew why. When they got there Ian looked around at the people there, there weren’t many. It was pretty much all Milkovichs and a few unknown people, probably the fiancé’s family. The brothers were all sat down in one row, Iggy kept staring at him weirdly, the other brothers scowled at him but not Iggy. It wasn’t normal.  
Mickey was standing at the altar. They were at some shitty church, the priest was standing by Mickey and so was his Father, he glared at Ian and then the music started playing, he can’t say he wasn’t expecting what he saw. The woman that walked down the aisle was the same woman who Terry had rape Mickey. This wasn’t okay; Ian felt like barfing but at the same time wanted to see Mickey in this pain. Wanted Mickey to feel worse than him. He regretted even thinking that when he had looked his way looking for comfort, Ian almost got up and ran. Almost. Instead he sent Mickey a reassuring look and didn’t look away. Not until they were saying their vows, Ian almost laughed when he heard Mickey’s “I promise not to abandon the child, no promises on you though.” Even the whore chuckled, he was sure this wasn’t her choice either. Hers were something along the lines of “You can have the child, you can have me, but I ain’t quitting my job because of your dumbass dad.” That’s when Ian realized that this wasn’t either of their choices. He still felt sick though.

It had been two weeks since the wedding and there had been no sign of Mickey since. Ian knew this would happen, he just had hoped it wouldn’t. Because now he doesn’t have a reason to stay, he could still probably just sign up for the army, forget WestPoint.


	5. Not as stupid as you think

He was at the recruitment center that had only been a couple of blocks away, he walked through the hallways that were painted the ugliest shade of green he’d seen. He was in the waiting area outside an unmarked office along with a couple other people obviously waiting their turn. One of the people looked at him in disgust, Ian looked up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact and started seeing bright flashes. When he looked away shaking his head he was in the office and getting stared at by the person behind the desk. “I’m sorry, but with your recent injuries I actually can’t accept you. Your grades were great but your injuries need some more time to heal.” Ian flashed a fake smile at him “Its fine, I understand. Thank you for your time anyways.” And with that he left and was seeing red when he closed the door, so Mickey leaves and now he can’t even join the army. Fuck this. On his way home he passed by one of Mickey’s brothers “What’s up faggot?” he had said with a laugh.  
Ian continued walking and was almost halfway there when he realized he was being followed. Turning around “What the fuck do you want?” the brother just smirked walking closer to Ian “You dead.” He thought it was Nicky, probably was. That was all he said before he started punching Ian. Not too much damage was done before he was back on his feet swinging at Nicky, but he wasn’t in the best of conditions and was knocked to the ground again. Nicky was laughing, that was when Iggy had walked up and punched his brother in the side of his face, and a bruise started forming immediately. Iggy had always been the stupidest of all his siblings, so least that’s what both Mandy and Mickey had always said, he was also the one that was around the house the most. Now he was just confused, he put a hand out for Ian to help him up “What the fuck?” Nicky groaned before getting up, that’s when he thinks Iggy snapped because he just tackled his brother and it was a battle of flying fists.

He was walking with help of Iggy, even though it wasn’t the worst beating he’d taken he was still recovering from the last. Iggy had been the one to break the silence “I know you think I’m stupid, and that I hate Mickey. Even though he is a fa- gay, I’m not going to hold it against him, and I’m not going to let it be our fucked up fathers fault that he can’t be himself.” Ian stopped and just stared at him, he had never heard anything other than insults come out of this Milkovichs mouth. This was not normal, it was almost too much. He opened his mouth to speak but just ended up closing it again. “Shit dude, you can speak.” He had said sarcastically, Iggy laughed a little “If our dad knew I wasn’t an idiot than he’d probably beat me till I was.” They continued walking until they got to his house.

“Thanks, and for before too.” Ian had realized that it was Iggy that had saved him before too. He just nodded and followed Ian in the house grabbing some random vegetable from the freezer and handing it to him. Lip came down the stairs “What the fuck is he doing here?” lip said gesturing towards Iggy “None of your fucking business.” Ian snapped back. He didn’t need the one Milkovich helping him out leaving because of his dumbass brother.

Iggy ended up leaving a bit later saying something about one of his brothers, Ian got a sick feeling in his gut that he was going to get Mickey to come over. He could have said Nicky, maybe checking on the dumbass. Hopefully, he didn’t want to see Mickey at all. Not after promising and then leaving. That’s when he heard a knocking at the door, Lip answered the door and didn’t seem too happy and not too quietly saying “Just fuck off, you lied.” There was a pause before Lip yelled “I said fuck off” and Mickey walked into the living room staring at Ian with Lip hot on his tail. He acted like he wasn’t there, avoided eye contact pretending to focus on the T.V. like he was interested in the re-run. He was waiting for Mickey to just give up and walk away especially with Lip behind him going on a rant about keeping promises.

“I’m sorry,” Mickey got in just loud enough for Ian to hear over Lip “I didn’t lie.” He had paused scanning Ian looking for any sign that he was going to speak.

“I know.” Ian said plainly, he hadn’t told anybody about earlier and didn’t really plan on it either “Make sure you start being nicer to Iggy for me, though.”

He sat next to him raising an eyebrow and continued “I promised it’d be alright, not that I’d be there, not that I wasn’t getting married.” The words stung his tongue as they came out, he had been trying to forget that. Lip had left the room and that’s when he decided to ask “Runaway with me?” Ian flinched when he had reached out to put his hand on his shoulder. It hit him how much damage he’d done. Te bruise’s he’d made were gone, but the redhead was still covered in them, fresh ones. It hurt him just to think that this wouldn’t have happened if he had just told Terry to fuck himself and not married that fucking whore. “Who the fuck did this to you?” the words left his mouth and he couldn’t turn back, the look in Ian’s eyes stung more than anything. There was so much pain and misery in them, the saddest part was that, even though his eyes were sore and he was covered in bruises, he couldn’t stop smiling. “New York?” Ian answered the first question before staring blankly at the ceiling and shaking his head back to reality and answering the second question “One of your brothers, Nicky I think.” Ian paused before speaking again “Iggy needs to be treated a bit better from you now though, that is, if you like me out of a hospital bed.” He just stared at the redhead confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda' started to forget where I was going with this, but this should do.


	6. Sorry

Ian sat at the desk in his room with a notebook in front of him, he couldn't leave without telling them something. Problem was, the more time he sat there staring at the blank paper in front of him, the more he realized he is actually leaving his family and everything familiar to him, except Mickey. That's why he was able to do this, Mickey asked him to. He started to write ‘I’m so sorry, so so sorry. I wanted to let you know I do love you guys, I will be safe, and this isn’t any of your faults. It’s my own, I’m so sorry.’ He got up and started filling a bag with all the clothes of his he could find, and some of Mickey’s that got left there, he heard somebody walking around downstairs and thought nothing of it till he heard them at the stairs. He threw the bag under his bed and scrambled to hide the notebook under some dirty clothes on the desk “Anybody home?” somebody yelled, it was Steve –Jimmy, whatever-“Just me.” He yelled back as Steve walked into the room looking at Ian confused, shit, he remembered he was supposed to be at school. The door downstairs was opened again and more footsteps were running up 

“You ready Firecrotch?” Mickey said entering the room “Shit,” he mumbled under his breath

“Why is a Milkovich here, why aren’t you at school?” Steve questioned

“Um...” Both of the boys stuttered for words “Wait are you guys... You know. You can’t miss school because of that.” Steve said

“Fuck you” Mickey said scowling as he pushed him out of the room and closed the door “Shit, nobody was supposed to be home.” Ian had said as he uncovered the note and grabbed his bag out tossing it over his shoulder and opening the bedroom door.  
Steve stared at them with a look of disgust “Tell Fi I’m sorry.” The words came out before he could stop them “Why?” Steve had grabbed his arm as they walked away.

Surprisingly it was Mickey who spoke “Just tell her it’s my fault.” They left the Gallagher house without another word, Mickey needed to grab his shit from his house. Ian wanted to thank Iggy again anyways. “What made you change your mind, I don’t want to leave if you are just going to change your mind in a month.”Mickey stared at him, he was lost for words, what was he supposed to say. Gallagher stopped in his tracks and watched him. “I mean it Mickey.” He knew he meant it. The Gallagher turned around and started walking back to his house “I knew this was a mistake, I knew it.”

“I’m sorry.” The words stung as they came out, he never would get used to apologizing, Ian turned looking at the ground “That doesn’t change the fact that you have a history of running.”

“Please, please Ian.” Now he was begging, an all time low. He was walking back over to his Gallagher when he said in a whisper barely audible “I Love you.” He stared at him “I did too-“Mickey cut him off “..And I’m Gay.” He wasn’t even a foot away from him and the younger boys face nearly split in two. “Aww, Mick.” Of course, the one time they have a moment and Ian is the one who ruins it “I had no idea, especially when my dick was in your ass.” He was laughing and they started towards Mickey’s house again. When they got there he immediately started scribbling a note ‘Fuck you all, if you actually notice I’m gone. I’m fine, I love you Mandy.’ That’s all he wrote before Ian walked up and scribbled a little more down ‘Sorry Mandy, and thanks Iggy.’ –Ian and Mickey. Mickey wrote the end just to piss off his dad. Once Mickey finished packing his bag they left. 

They were at a parking lot, Lip showed Ian how to disable the alarms before. One of the scams they pulled required it. They got a crappy looking car nobody would truly miss and filled up on gas, Mickey had stolen money his father had to the side for drugs. They sat in the car for a while without a word, Mickey was driving and Ian was leaning against the door. Not liking the silence Ian turned the radio on and a familiar song came on, he started singing along “We are, we are, we are made from broken parts” that’s when Mickey puts a hand on Ian’s thigh “We are broken from the start” Mickey barely gets the line and can’t stop thinking how gay this was, but at the same time he just wants to give everything to Ian, just to never see the pain in his eyes again.

They stopped at a gas station for a rest break after driving for several hours “I’ll drive for a while, you can rest” Mickey just went to the bathroom and lay down in the car. Ian was buying snacks, when he came back out he had a couple bags of shit, he was filling the car up again and setting the bags in the car “What’d you get?” Mickey asked

“Nothing.” Mickey started to dig through the bags and his eyes widened and he immediately started eating Jell-O “Your welcome, assface” He hopped in the driver seat and turned the radio up really loud, he would silently sing along with the songs and every so often he would sing it a bit louder. Whenever this happened Mickey would roll his eyes and laugh at him. 

They passed a huge car wreck and were pulled over due to there being no way to get by. Ian started to panic, he may be of age to leave but this wasn’t their car. “Shit, Mickey. What do we do?” They switched seats so Ian wouldn’t panic and end up fucking up. The officer walked up and Mickey rolled down the window “Is there anything I can help you with officer? “Mickey was being strange and Ian was being silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so just the summary really doesn't do anything now, It started to bore me.


	7. Chapter 7

The Officer didn't bother with asking questions or anything he just waved them to the side. He had black bags under his eyes and his skin was a shade to pale, he looked like he shouldn't be here. He looked as if they called him off of sick leave, Ian looked over to Mickey with a faint smile as they drove to the side. The ambulance hurried off leaving a few people behind. The two of them sat in silence as a couple of trucks pulled up and hooked up the torn up cars, the scattered out officers came over and started talking to each other causing one of them to start yelling, another ended up dragging him off and getting him put in what he assumed was their car. The trucks left with the cars and the people that were left behind started pouring bottles of coke on the road where the blood was and then left in another car along with all but one cop. He was going along the side of the road telling them they could leave, when he got to their car he had a scowl and started growling "You can leave now" Mickey nodded and they drove off, Ian pulled his legs up on the seat and wrapped his arms around them. "The fuck is wrong with you Gallagher?" he looked at Ian for a bit confused, why the fuck was he acting like such a pussy now. "What happens if we do get caught?" "Nothing, 'cause we won't." he whipped out before thinking, he wouldn't let Ian get caught. No matter how gay it sounded, it was true. "Now stop being such a fucking pussy, you wanna drive?" Ian smirked before mumbling something that Mickey couldn't quite make out, he stared at him raising and eyebrow "No point, we're less then an hour away" Mickey glared at him "Fine, Gallagher." Mickey said defensively and with that they drove in silence, Ian passed. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so-so, just so.. Ian. He snored ever so slightly and drooled on the door.

Later that day they arrived in Manchester and he shook Ian awake "Hey! Gallagher, we're here, where the fuck do I go?"

Ian stretched the best he could in the small car and sat up "I dunno', a motel or some shit." he coughed out groggily

"Then help me find one, I don't know where any-fucking-thing is." 

"Open your eyes than." They ended up looking around for over thirty minutes before finding something even similarly close to their price range.

 

They walked into the office of the place, it looked like shit, the paint on the wall was peeling off and the furniture looked as if it break if you looked at it wrong. It smelt like stale cigarettes and death. They walked up to the door with a big glass panel reading 'Mr.Smith' on it, Mickey already hated him and hadn't even seen him. When they opened the door a short-shorter than Mickey- man sat in a black office chair behind a light brown desk. He was balding a bit and he had grey hair threatening to take over his dark brown hair, he wore a light blue shirt with a retarded little badge on it saying his name, he was the only one here, who needed to know his name? His train of thought was cut off when the man spoke.

"How can I help you?" he asked like it wasn't obvious, thankfully Ian spoke fore them "We need a room for a week or so, got one?" the man had a smirk playing at his lips until he saw Mickey's glare, the guy really didn't seem to care anymore after that "All the smoking rooms are taken but the non-smoking rooms are smoking rooms now too, because nobody listens." 

"How much s'it gonna' be?" Ian asked instinctively 

"Twenty a night, if you don't pay for the night you gotta' be out by noon." Ian looked over at him and he nodded

"Here's a weeks pay." The man nodded handing them a key "It's an upstairs room, I'd recommend boarding the windows for your stay if they aren't already, this ain't the nicest place."

He started to walk out the room while Ian thanked the man and followed lighting a smoke. He tried to grab it form the red-heads mouth but only got smacked, he ended up lighting another and passing it over. They climbed the rusty metal stairs and made their way to the door labeled '23' Ian slid the key into the slot hitting the door a few time before it opened. The place was worse than the office. The paint had been blue once, it had been all but peeled off and was covered in yellow nicotine stains from way to much smoking in there, the carpet was an ugly shade of grey that had been walked on so much that it may as well been bare floor. The bed was made to have nothing under it, just a block of plastic with the mattress and box-spring sitting on it. The bathroom mirror was cracked, surprisingly, even though the place was crap, it was clean. The only truly dirty thing about it was the amount of dust. He plopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, he almost passed out before Gallagher poked his side "I'ma hop in the shower, wash off the smell of Chicago." He nodded "I'll get the shit outta the car." Ian smiled as he opened the door and went back down the rusty stairs. When he made it to the piece of shit car they had stolen he grabbed the bags out of the backseat and any other thing they had brought with in their hurry to leave, all that was left in the car when he made his way back to the apartment was garbage.

He threw the stuff onto the floor next to the bed and flew back onto the bed with only the sounds of traffic and the shower. The water abruptly stopped and Ian came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips and a faint smile playing at his lips.

He fell onto the bed next to Mickey, he rolled onto his side and looked at the older boy. He too, rolled onto his side and stared at Ian. Before he could even finish the though he had his lips on Mickey's, he was gonna' kill him for this one. That's why he was surprised when he was met with equal force, but he could tell this wasn't the time. He pulled away and laid his head on Mickey's shoulder "You do know I lo-" he cut himself off there and they sat in silence for what felt like forever, maybe it had been. He was nearly asleep, and as sure that Mickey was gone and out of it. Then Mickey did something that surprised Ian more than he'd ever admit "Love you too, Firecrotch." and pulled closer to Ian. Like he was protecting him, if he thought he was asleep, then he would pretend he was asleep. It wasn't for a while that he fell asleep all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one up, had to get my grades up a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, was out of town for spring break and didn't really have any time on electronics.

They had been in New York for two days, they're running low on funds and aren't having any luck finding jobs -both legal and not so legal- and he was starting to worry about Mickey. He wasn't talking, even less than normal, which was pretty hard. He had been talking to the motel manager quiet a bit since they got there, the guy was okay enough and he understood to an extent what they were going through. The man -whose name was John, so least to what they knew- had been helping Ian look for a job and didn't get butt hurt when Mickey told him to fuck off. John had friends that had owed favors that he didn't talk about, in fact, he didn't talk about his past at all. That didn't bother Ian the slightest, it was those favors that got him the interview he was walking to right now, Mickey by his side. It may have been a shitty pizza place, but it was work none the less, they needed money and couldn't afford to bring much attention to themselves. There was bits of grass growing in between the cracks on the sidewalk and few people walking around, people mostly drove, which is why they walked. It was all to slow to drive. Ian stared at his feet as he walked and didn't look up until he was nearly knocked to his feet, once he gained back his balance he looked up at the person. 

"I'm so-" He didn't even get to finish apologizing before the person punched him

"Watch where the fuck you're going." The guy growled at him, he had his hood pulled up covering most of his face and Mickey started to walk over to the guy before I grabbed him 

"That's right, grab your pansy boyfriend, he'll keep your dumbass safe." He flashed a look and let go of him, Mickey punched the guy in the gut and kicked him to the ground and continued to kick the stranger before leaning down and mumbling real low. He almost couldn't make it out "I ain't a pansy, and he can protect himself" he hadn't denied being his boyfriend and it had made him smile despite the circumstances. 

They arrived at the pizza parlor later, it was nothing fancy. It was just another piece in the wall of stores and restaurants that were lined up, the wall outside was a crappy crumbling white brick along with the rest of the stores. They were only two minutes early and finished the cigarettes they had started. 

"You ready?" He asked and Mickey looked at him with an eyebrow raised 

"The fuck do you think, Gallagher." He asked in a none questioning tone, at least he was talking again.

"Here we go..." He opened the door to the place after throwing the cigarette butt into the street. They were met with an average sized man, so of course, Ian was taller than him. 

"You here for the interview?" He asked a bit shakily 

"Yeah" He responded lamely 

"You got the job" They looked at each other "What?"

"You got it, come in for training on Friday. I owe John a favor, let's leave it at that."

"Um.. Thanks, I guess, see you on Friday." They walked back out of the parlor.

They walked back to the motel talking about random things, well, Ian talked, Mickey would say something every so often but for the most part he was quite. Once they were actually on the stairs climbing to their shitty room he heard some yelling. Ignoring it they walked up to the door and he pulled the key out of his back pocket and started fiddling with the door. That's when he realized he was the one being yelled at, considering somebody just tried to pin him to the wall, he hadn't succeeded and was tossed over the railing. "Shit Gallagher!" Mickey looked at him " I..I uh.. I don't even know." Mickey got the door to open and shoved him inside slamming the door behind him "I'm sorry, Mick." all he got in return was a Mickey's back turned away "I-" he was cut off "Stop apologizing Gallagher, he attacked you, it ain't your fault." only then did he realize Mickey was smirking. Falling onto the bed he sighed "Least we got a job" He fell asleep before even realizing his eyes were closed.

He looked down on the bed, Ian had already passed out and was snoring ever so slightly, he’d never admit it, but he loved how peaceful and innocent his Gallagher looked in his sleep. He looked like he may actually be happy. He almost regretted needing to get up, deciding he needed to take a shower before joining the younger boy in his slumber. Another thing he’d never admit, taking a shower willingly. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water before taking off his clothes. Once he finally stepped in the water burned his skin. He stood there anyways and watched the layer of dirt slowly disappear in a swirl down the drain, minimizing the time he needed to spend in there he started to actually wash himself up. That’s when he heard the screams. “Gallagher!” he shouted as he threw on a towel and ran out of the bathroom fist itching for what he thought would be a fight to the death, nobody makes his Gallagher scream. Nobody. There he was, on the bed thrashing around shouting. His eyes still screwed shut, he looked as if he was being physically beaten, then again maybe he had been. They never talked about when he went missing for that week, they had just assumed he went on a bender. “Wake up, Gallagher!” he was shouting as he hopped on the bed pinning Ian down “Come on.” He started shaking the younger boy a bit “Please! No, No, No! Why, what’ve I done?!” Ian was screaming, Mickey tried, he did, to wake up Ian. He was in one of the places he couldn’t help him. “Ian, please?” he asked a bit quieter. 

The younger boy threw him off and curled into a tight ball. He stopped thrashing after that, was he dead? Shit! Mickey thought, he crawled back over to the red-head and looked for a pulse. He found one Thank fuck. Then he shot up and screamed again, Mickey put a hand over his mouth. This time he was awake and looking around, once he saw Mickey his breathing steadied a bit and he took his hand off. 

After a few moments passed Ian looked at him “I th- I think I remember...” He trailed off and looked more scared that moment than Mickey had ever seen him. The boy who looked fear in the eyes and laughed was wide eyed and shaking. Before he could change his mind –even if he could, he didn’t want to- he was holding the younger boy not hugging, he doesn’t to sappy bullshit like that is what he told himself. It had the effect he wanted it to. Ian had stopped visibly shaking but he was still rocking back and forth bit, he closed his eyes and he felt a wet spot on his back and he didn’t want to think what that meant but he still did These fuckers caused MY Gallagher to cry, actually cry 

“It’ll be okay” Wait, he was comforting the boy now? What the actual fuck had he become, then he remembered, he didn’t need to hide anymore. That’s why.

“I’m so sorry, Mick” he whispered “I’m so, so sorry” 

“You ain’t got nothin’ to be apologizing for, this ain’t your fault.” He could still feel him shuddering, these fuckers were going to die. It may take forever, but they will. He held him close to his chest before pulling him off and looking into his eyes and immediately regretting it, he looked so pained, so helpless. That was his reasoning to why he pulled him in for a kiss, Ian hadn’t responded at first but once he realized what was happening he grabbed the back of Mickeys head deepening the kiss. 

They only broke contact to pull off Ian’s shirt and unbutton his pants. He immediately pulled the older boy back to his lips while trying furiously to pull of his pants and ripping off the towel Mickey had secured on his hips and grabbing his ass. His pants and boxers finally came off and Mickey was still latched to him, he pulled away and dug his hand through the bag by the bed for lube and a condom. With his success he lathered his fingers and shoved them in the older boy and attaching them at the mouths again working his fingers “Just get in me Gallagher” Mickey hissed out and he smirked ripping open the packaged and wiping the remaining lube on himself. He pushed in and stayed there for a second “Get it g-“ the sentence wasn’t finished before he was thrusting into the older boy and burying his face in the place between his shoulder and head and biting down. It had been to long since they last fuck and he could taste the blood on the other boys shoulder, he was already close to coming. He started stroking the older boys length sloppily to match his thrusts “Mick..I.. uh, Love you, Mick.”  
“I love you too, Ian” Mickey came on their chests and stomachs and a few thrust later he came to collapsing on top of the older boy. They lied there like that for hat felt like ever “Ok Gallagher, you weigh a ton, get off me.” He wore his shit-eating grin, the one he knew Mickey liked and rolled off of him tying off the condom and throwing it on the floor. 

 

The younger boy fell back asleep, so least he had hoped so because what he was doing looked real gay. It wasn’t spooning, or so he told himself. Their legs were a tangled mess and he had the Gallagher wrapped around him. “Love you, Gallagher.” He mumbled and he froze when “Love you too, Mick” was spoken. He was awake and, fuck it, it’s too late to stop it now and he passed out.

There was a pounding on the door “Fuck off” he groaned out “Answer the fucking door.” He jolted up and threw some boxers on and pulled the blanket up over Ian but that woke him up. “What’s going on, Mick?” he said pulling on his boxers that lied at the end of the bed still. The person knocked again and Mickey grabbed the heaviest thing he saw and answered the door “The fuck-“ He was met with a punch “What the fuck?” Ian asked before seeing the person. Mickey had already started to hit the guy “You and your pansy boyfriend busy or some’t?” the guy questioned blood pouring out his nose and a bruise forming. “Fuck you.” Ian pulled Mickey off the guy and started kicking him in the ribs “He ain-“ Mickey cut him off “He ain’t a fucking pansy you dumbass” once again not denying being his boyfriend which made him grin stupidly. “Aww, Mick” he said in fake sweet voice, he was definitely going to get hit for this later. 

“What the fuck do you want, anyways?” he questioned the man lying on the ground.

“Is it your fucking business?” He spat out

“Kind of, yeah. You came to our room.”

“Don’t mean shit.” If the man weren't laying on the ground in defeat he’d say he reminded him a lot of Mickey. Same ‘Not my fault’ attitude, but then again, he’s changed a lot lately. So he can’t say shit. 

“Fuck you.” Mickey snarled back at the man before he slammed the door locking it and placing the bar from the closet next to it. “Crack his fuckin skull next time he wakes me up.” Mickey muttered under his breath before falling back on the bed. Ian joined him pulling him back into the not a cuddle position and started drifting off as he heard the guy on the other side of the door “I’m gonna kill you, you fags.” And Mickey shot back with “Like to see you try” before passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't post for the next day or so, I really need to focus on school right now.

It was Friday, the first day of work. He had been woken up early by Ian thrashing around again, the nightmares/memories weren’t good ones and that he was sure of. The red-head wouldn’t talk about it and it hurt a little bit, because Ian was always the one to talk, always. He shook it off knowing that it was a sensitive subject and knowing that a sensitive subject is best left alone. They pretended the first fit never happened but he couldn’t help but think if it was Ian trying not to then about it or not wanting to upset him. Either way they didn’t talk about it.

 

“Okay, you just need to ring up the orders, keep any customers from killing each other, and keep the place clean... bathroom and all. Okay?” Their soon to be boss asked, now he looked visibly calmer than the last interaction. He had dirty blonde hair hidden under a hat with the parlor’s name on it and he looked surprisingly young to be the boss, then again, he looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was slender and looked strangely fragile.  
“Oh, and my name is Alex. Red-hair Ian, short one’s Mickey, right?” he looked to the shorter boy like he was ready to jump if he tried anything, to his surprise he didn’t try anything

“Correct, thanks again.”

He said as Alex walked away “I’ve got errands to run, hold the place together and you can keep the job.” With that he was out the back way shoving keys into his pockets and facing them as he closed the door with a loud thud. They boys looked around the place and out their first real look, it definitely wasn’t somewhere you went out of your way to reach but it was in a convenient place, so, that was why it was in business.

“I think I’ll find some construction site or some’t to bring more in, this place looks worse than the Kash n’ Grab.” And he agreed, he’d definitely need to pick up something else too.

“I’ll find work too, we need to live somewhere other than a motel.”

“You should finish school, I mean, uh….” He stared around at anything else for a few moments before finishing “I mean… If you still want to join the army, you need to finish high school.” “I, uh, yeah. I’ll look around.”

They sat around in silence for a long while before finally Mickey broke the silence by jumping up and walking to the door 

“Oi! Where you going?”

“It’s the fucktard that hit you, walking by like he ain’t got a busted rib. I’ll fix that.” He grabbed the Milkovich’s shoulder 

“Not during work hours, last thing we need is to lose a job.” Then a guy walks out of the kitchen

“What’re you fuckers up to?” They both whipped around to get a look at the guy, he seemed to be the cook. Why weren’t they introduced? He was wearing a filthy white apron over his clothes and had shaggy brown hair. He looked like a stick, a weathered stick. His jaw-line was misshapen and his eyes were blank, like he’d seen too much. Maybe he had, you never knew with the people around here, some were picture perfect. Nice jobs, nice families, nice houses, greedy smiles. They never had to see what it was like to run just to live, never would either. They always lied, they lied about stupid things, like about what they’d eaten. Not about things that could get them killed if they told the truth, Ian envied them, but only slightly. Because they would never know the feeling of adrenalin pumping through your veins as you ran from the cops, never know how it much it truly means to have somebody just to call a ‘friend’ and they never would. They lived fancy lives and tossed words around like they meant nothing.

And then there were the people who did know all this, and they only wished for more, only wished that they could be given a different play of cards. Ian would be a hypocrite if he told them to get over themselves to, because he wanted away, wished for better, for more. But unlike them, he and Mickey got away. They did.

“We were- just- nothing, fuck off” are the only words he can use to explain “Who’re you?” he decided to get away from the subject.

“M’ Chad, who’re you?” Why had nobody been introduced

“Ian,” he turned to look at Mickey who was staring at the door like it held every answer to all his questions. “Oi, Mick.”

“Yeah, yeah. M’ Mickey.” 

They hung out for the rest of their shift just talking but never saying anything, sometimes he felt like that’s all they did. Use to do. He could speak a thousand words and never say a thing, he found it amusing that people never caught on. They were only interrupted a few times by stray customers and it never lasted for more than twenty minutes, they’d get there pizza and leave. Who’d want to stay here and eat anyways, it was more comforting to eat in a dark alley than a quiet pizza parlor being watched like you were an intruder, but that was what it felt like. After it was time to close up the shop they went into the bathrooms and wiped everything down, and mopped the floors of the main area. The cook –Chad- was supposed to handle his own area, considering him and Alex are the only ones that use the kitchen. 

The walk home was quiet, he realized he had forgotten his jacket. 

“Forgot my jacket at the Parlor, I’ll meet you back home.” Those were his departing words with Mickey. As he walked the now familiar cracked sidewalk he zoned out. It wasn’t till he was on his way back that there was a change. He was being followed, when he whipped around it was the same guy as before, but with friends.

 

The red-haired boy was out of sight now, he went back for his jacket. That was all, he’d be fine, he could handle himself. For fucks sake, he planned on joining the army. Why the fuck was he worrying, Milkovichs don’t worry.

He got home and plopped onto the bed and was out before he knew it.

He woke up only a bit after falling asleep realizing he was still alone on the mattress, maybe he stopped to talk to the manager. He did quiet often. He pulled on his hoodie and headed down to the pitiful office, he saw the man –John – sitting at his desk “Ian ’round?” He all but growled at the man. With a nod from the man he left. He retraced the steps they had taken to the parlor, he was ready to yell at the younger man meet you back home, that fucking liar. That’s when he heard the moans and saw red.

“Shit, Gallagher!” He was already on his knees and holding him up the same way he had the first time he was shot. “What the fuck, shit, shit!” He ripped at his pockets, no phone. “Shit!”

“Mick?” Ian slurred out, it looked as if it hurt for him to speak.

“It’ll be ok, it’ll be ok.” He repeated more for himself than the Gallagher boy. Nobody was around. He lifted the younger boy “Fuck, come on Ian, please?” He was all but dragging the Gallagher now.


End file.
